Gonna Blame It On The Moon
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Taten die Wundne mehr weh oder seine berührungen, als er ihm die wange gestreichelt hatte? Doch es war zu spät. Zu spät noch wegrennen zu können. er war zu sehr verliebt.


°OoO°   
/Der Song heißt "Gonna blame it on the moon" und ist von Katie Melua. Vom Album "Call off the search"/ 

Danke an **BlackNightmare16 **fürs Probelesen, Verbessern, Tips geben und auch sonst für so ziemlich alles.

(Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch! Ich hab seit Ewigkeiten nicht zurück geschrieben! I'm just a girl in the world and that's my destiny)

**Gonna Blame It on the Moon**

Remus sah aus dem Fenster. Er war ver-lie-hiebt. Er fühlte sich leicht und schwebend. Er wollte tanzen und singen vor Freude. Lalala...statt dessen schwieg er und lächelte vor sich hin. Mehr als eintausend mal hatte er schon das Kopfkino vor sich abgespielt...

_Sie sahen sich in die Augen._

„_Ich...ich habe mich in dich verliebt."_

_Dann küssten sie sich._

„_Remus, mir geht es doch genauso! Ich habe mich nur nie getraut es dir zu sagen..."_

Er wusste, dass seine Liebe unbeantwortet bleiben würde. Er wusste, er würde leiden müssen, bis es vorbei sein würde. Doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte sich nicht damit beschäftigen, was kommen würde. Nicht jetzt. Er war so verknallt, dass ihm jetzt alles was geschehen würde egal war...Er hatte es nicht vorgehabt. Ich meine, man hat nie vor sich zu verlieben, zumindest nicht ernsthaft, es passiert einfach. Trotzdem...nach einer Trennung nimmt man sich doch vor, sich nicht zu verlieben.

_Weiber sind alle gleich...gutaussehende Weiber zumindest..._

Und er war bitter enttäuscht worden.

Es ist nicht gerade lustig wenn man seine Freundin findet, wie sie einen anderen vögelt und dabei stöhnt wie ein Pornostar, während sie bei dir den Mund nicht aufbekommt...im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Er hatte gelacht.

Und jetzt?

Es war gerade ein Monat vergangen. Vier Wochen. Einunddreissig Tage. Siebenhundertierundvierzig Stunden. Vierundvierzigtausendsechshundertvierzig Minuten. Zweimillionensechshundertachtundsiebzigtausendvierhundert Sekunden.

Und dann WHAM!

**Gonna blame it on the moon,**

**Didn't want to fall in love again so soon.**

**I was fine, feeling strong,**

**Didn't want to fall in love with anyone.**

Er hatte sich verletzt letzten Vollmond. Mantikors fiel man auch als Werwolf nicht an. Er war gefunden worden, am Rand des verbotenen Waldes, halb tot und blutend wie ein Schwein. _Er_ hatte Remus gefunden. _Er_ hatte ihn zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht und _er_ war die ganze Zeit an seinem Bett gesessen und hatte seine Hand gehalten. _Er. Er. Er. Er. Er. Er._

Taten die Wunden mehr weh oder seine Berührungen,als er ihm die Wange gestreichelt hatte? Doch es war zu spät. Zu spät noch wegrennen zu können. Er war zu sehr verliebt. Es gab kein zurück mehr.

Er lachte leise.

**Now that it's gone too far to call for a halt,**

**I'll blame it on the moon 'cause it's not my fault;**

**I didn't think that this would happen so soon,**

So I'll blame it on the moon 

Seine Exfreundin und der Typ hatten ihn angestarrt, als er sich vor Lachen im Türrahmen gebogen hatte.

Er hatte Luice so hässlich gefunden in diesem Moment.

Ihre riesigen Titten, die sie nie recht hübsch machen konnte. Wen man sie ansah fielen zuerst ihre monströsen Möpse auf. Die nie recht gestützt aussahen. Ihr fetter Arsch, ihre Speckfalten. Sie war nicht dick. Aber eben auch nicht Model Magerquark. Er hatte gelacht und gelacht. Bis der Typ gegangen war und sie ihm eine geklatscht hatte. Ja, SIE hatte ihm eine geklatscht, obwohl das ja eigentlich sein Part gewesen wäre. Oder?

Vielleicht hätten sie alle drei Schläge verdient.

Als sie dann mit ihm reden wollte, hatte er wieder einen Lachanfall bekommen. Er wollte es gar nicht, doch als sie sich ihm dann gegenüber gesetzt hatte und ihre Monstermöpse auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte, hatte er seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren.

Er war froh sie los zu haben. Er war froh frei zu sein. Er hatte erstmal bisschen Zeit für sich selbst haben wollen. Und dann hatte er sich in ihn verliebt. So plötzlich und so heftig wie ein Platzregen im August.

**I was happy, to be free**

**Didn't think I'd give myself so easily.**

Er wusste, es war nicht schlimm, schwul zu sein. Die Leute waren tolerant hier. Die meisten zumindest. Oder sie taten zumindest so.

„_Hey, Mann! Ich hab nichts gegen Schwule, es ist nur, zwei Männer...ich bin ja selber einer...und wenn ich mir vorstelle...igitt..."_

Doch es war ganz anders wirklich zu wissen, dass man schwul war. Er fühlte sich nicht anders. Er war es auch nicht. Er las immer noch heimlich Actionwizard-Comics.

Doch er sah jetzt lieber auf die Ausbeulung in dessen Hose, oder zumindest dahin wo eine sein sollte. Anstatt auf die Monstermöpse (er hätte wieder beinahe gelacht) seiner Rivalin. Luice-Woman. Hahaha.

Er hasste es, sich in Sirius verliebt zu haben. Der hatte immer eine Freundin. Er liebte Frauen. („Hör mir zu Remus! Frauen wollen Respekt! Tu so, als fändest du alles total mutig, was sie machen. Kaugummi auspacken - nur Teufel tun das. Verstehst du Remy!")

Siri, du bist so sexy, wenn du deinen Kaugummi auspackst! Pack mich auch aus…ich will dein Kaugummi sein!

Er hasste es ihn anzusehen. Er hasste es, dass er der Star seiner feuchten Träume war. Er liebte ihn so sehr.

Er fühlte sich schäbig, nicht mit Luice zufrieden zu sein.

Er wusste, dass er ihn nie bekommen würde.

Und dass er das Schwulsein immer behalten würde.

Er war ein kleiner Masochist.

Er fand es toll.

**Guilty feelings in the night**

**As I wonder is it wrong to feel so right?**

Er lauschte Sirius Atem. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus.

_Du bist so sexy, wenn du gar nichts sagst..._

Er stand auf, ging vom Fenster zu Siri's Bettchen, wo er friedlich schlummerte.

Wie ein Baby.

Er beugte sich durch sie Vorhänge. Sirius schlief ruhig. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus.

Remus schlug die Decke zurück.

Dort, unter der blau gestreiften Pyjamahose...er spürte, wie sich sein Penis aufrichtete, allein von dem Anblick.

_Sag mal, wie nötig hast du's eigentlich?_

Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus.

Er streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus. Sirius war...sagen wir mal so...nicht schlecht bestückt...Remus streichelte ihn langsam. Er reagierte.

**Now that it's gone too far to call for a halt,**

**I'll blame it on the moon 'cause it's not my fault;**

**I didn't think that this would happen so soon,**

**So I'll blame it on the moon.**

Weiter, er rieb sanft, doch mit erhöhendem Druck. Er hörte Sirius keuchen und unregelmäßig atmen. Remus sah auf. Sirius schlief fest.

So befreite er Sirius Penis und machte es gleichzeitig Sirius und sich selber. Er war so geil. Böses Wort, doch es traf den Kern der Sache. Er fühlte sich pervers und schäbig. Doch diese erregende Männlichkeit, die er da beglücken durfte, ließ ihn alles vergessen. Sie kamen beide gleichzeitig. Er beugte sich nach vorne, damit er nicht den Teppich versaute.

Sirius ergoss sich schier unendlich lange.

Oh mein Gott!

**Gonna blame it on the moon,**

**Didn't want to fall in love again so soon.**

**I was fine, feeling strong,**

**Didn't want fall in love with anyone.**

Remus stieg in sein Bett. Irgendwie ekelte er sich vor sich selbst. Irgendwie war es so verboten geil böses Wort gewesen.

Er sah zu Sirius hinüber, der nach wie vor vor sich hin schlief.

Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus.

Sirius gab keine Anzeichen auf _Folgeschäden_. Remus sah weiter hinüber. Er schlief einfach so weiter, wie er war.

Remus ärgerte sich.

War er so schlecht?

Er würde an seiner Technik feilen müssen.

Dann schlief auch er endlich ein.

**Now that it's gone too far**

**To call for a halt,**

**I'll blame it on the moon**

'**cause it's not my fault;**

**I didn't think that this would**

**happen so soon,**

**So I'll blame it on the moon.**

**°OoO°--LE FIN--°OoO°**

Bitte reviewt! Eure Daisy   
THIS S#! IS BANANAS! 

:-)


End file.
